


Be my flower, boy

by crayyyonn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: In which Jaebum meets flowerboy Yugyeom.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Jaebum notices about him is his hair.

It’s hard not to with the way it’s dyed a pastel—but still shocking—pink. One would expect it to pale in comparison to the vibrant reds and sunny yellows fighting for every spare inch of the tiny flower shop, but the sunlight filtering in from the window behind the counter turns it into a crown of flushed gold and Jaebum is mesmerized.

“Hello! I’m Yugyeom, what can I do for you today?”

The question ends with a lilt and a smile so blinding, Jaebum has to take a few moments to come back to himself.

“I, uh, I need some flowers..?” he mumbles, feeling himself going red at the way his consonants and vowels are tripping up over one another but Yugyeom seems to understand him fine.

With another one of those blasted smiles, he says, “She mad at you? Don’t worry, she won’t be for long.”

The wink sends Jaebum’s heart into overdrive, the protestation at the tip of his tongue disappearing along with it. He just about manages to stop himself from lifting a hand to his chest in an attempt to calm it down.

“Do you know what she likes?”

Yugyeom’s eyes brighten with excitement when he shakes his head in the negative, pronouncing it a challenge. Jaebum almost smiles at his enthusiasm, which seems to light up the tiny shop. Then he pinches himself surreptitiously because a thought that cheesy should never have crossed his mind in a million years. It must be all the flowers around him giving him hay fever. 

His gaze follows Yugyeom around as the florist flits through the shop, pulling flowers out of their homes of pots and bowls and fridges seemingly at random. Whenever he passes by, he brings with him the fresh, clean scent of soap that manages to stand out even in the midst of the floral scents clamoring to fill the tiny space, and Jaebum can’t help the way he automatically turns in his wake for more, the response so Pavlovian he nearly forgets to feel embarrassed about it.

The fifth time their sleeves brush and Yugyeom sends him one of those dazzling smiles, Jaebum holds his breath and turns his head, pretending interest in the blooms at the side of the shop.

It’s not long before there’s a veritable mountain of flowers piled atop the counter next to the cash register. Jaebum recognizes the peonies and baby’s breath but not much else, and there’s a lot of… color. Curiosity rearing its head, he reaches out to play with the leaves of one, rubs thumb and finger over the velvety smooth petals, then snatches his hand back guiltily when Yugyeom emerges from the back room, arms full of ribbon rolls and tissue paper.

“You touched the flowers, didn't you?”

As confidently as he can, Jaebum says, “N-no.”

The amused, knowing smile almost does him in, but he holds his ground.   

The young florist sets about putting the bouquet together, deftly snipping bits of stalk here and there before wrapping it all in crinkling paper and tying it off with a bit of ribbon. It’s not too large by most standards, but the profusion of vibrant colors is eye catching all the same, and Jaebum grimaces when he thinks about having to walk down the street with it.

“Here. Not that I’m bragging, but there isn’t a woman alive who could stay mad at you, not with this baby. Certainly not your girl.”

“I don't—” Jaebum tries, but Yugyeom waves him off.

“Trust me.”

He rings Jaebum up, who blanches a little at the price but quickly hands the credit card over. Then Yugyeom is hefting the bouquet into his arms and walking him to the door, chattering about the flowers he'd put in the bouquet. None of which Jaebum remembers later, because he's too busy remembering the cadence of Yugyeom's voice and the light touch of slender fingers on his shoulder as he's guided through the shop.

He even pushes the door open for Jaebum, who desperately tries to tamp down the little leap his heart makes as he steps out of the shop and into the sunshine.

“Good luck!”

The smile that curves Yugyeom's eyes into crescents sends a flush creeping up his neck.

“Th-thanks,” he manages, before he all but runs away, long strides eating up the sidewalk.

As he makes the trek back to the apartment, flowers safe in his arms, he finds himself hoping Jackson's girlfriend stays mad at him a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google "yugyeom + flower crown" okay? okay. 
> 
> this is a product of me obsessing over yugbum + trying to get back into the writing groove + making an attempt at finishing a WIP (which obviously didn't happen)
> 
> sigh


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Jaebum two weeks before he gathers up the courage to go to the flower shop again, and then three more tries before he enters. Then the instant the bells hanging on the door tinkles his arrival, Yugyeom looks up from where he was leaning on the counter and the grin that takes over his face almost sends Jaebum running out the door and back into the street.

He doesn’t, though. All the nervous lip biting and self-doubt had to be for _something_. Besides, his hair is no longer cotton candy pink but dandelion yellow. _Yellow_. Jaebum may have found his new favorite color.

“Hello! You’re back,” Yugyeom says, eyes curved and smile wide, and Jaebum kind of wants to clutch his heart to stop it from tearing through his chest, a distinct possibility with the way it’s pounding. He digs his fingernails into his palm instead. “Did your girlfriend like the flowers?

Jaebum shakes his head and when Yugyeom’s face falls, immediately wants to take it back. 

“No,” he tries, then clears his throat. “I mean, yes, she liked them, but no, she’s not my girlfriend.”

The downcast expression on Yugyeom’s face morphs into one of understanding before turning conspiratorial.

“Yet,” he says playfully.

The wink he sends Jaebum necessitates the manful swallowing of the groan that tries to escape. But when he tries to explain that no, it was Jackson’s girlfriend he’d bought the flowers for, because he’d had a client meeting, and it was Jackson who pissed her off and not Jaebum because Jaebum is too much of a gentleman to be impolite to a lady, much less anger her. The gentleman bit isn’t quite true, he’ll admit, but he doesn’t want Yugyeom to get the wrong impression.

Not that he gets a chance to make any impression, wrong or otherwise, because Yugyeom is already flitting around the shop, pulling flowers out of the vases homing them and laying them on the countertop, waving off Jaebum’s quiet, not at all effective protests that he’s not here for flowers as he wraps the bouquet up and thrusts it into Jaebum’s hands. 

“Don’t worry man, this time it’s on the house! My flowers have never failed before,” he informs him pertly before ushering him out back into the sunshine, calling out an all-too-cheery goodbye from behind him. 

 _Deja vu_ , Jaebum thinks, as his feet automatically start moving him down the street toward the train station. It’s not until he’s back at his apartment and staring at the bouquet that had somehow made its way into a half-filled vase that Jaebum comes out of his daze. He blames the pollen.

With a sigh, he reluctantly pulls out his phone and dials a familiar number.

“Jinyoung, help.”

 

“Oh my god hyung. _Hyung._ ”

Jinyoung’s face scrunches up familiarly as he laughs, loud and long and much too unnecessarily, in Jaebum’s opinion. Frowning, he waits for his long-time friend to get over it, to buckle down and _help_ him, which is why he invited him over, but no, Jinyoung continues to laugh until he’s breathless and tears are running down his cheeks.

What a drama queen.

“I fail to see the hilarity of the situation,” Jaebum says drily, taking advantage of a short break during which Jinyoung tries to catch his breath. All it does is set him off again, and really, now he’s really wearing down Jaebum’s patience.

Thankfully, Jinyoung gets a hold of himself eventually, taking deep breaths to calm down.

“Okay. Okay hyung,” he says, and Jaebum quickly sits up, relieved. There’s his best friend, his advisor, the one who unfailingly sees Jaebum through thick and thin. Jaebum can depend on Jinyoung, he always had. 

Clearing his throat, Jinyoung starts, “The way I see it there are two things you can do. One, play the long game and buy flowers every day.”

Jaebum wrinkles his nose. Flowers don’t come cheap.

“Or two, just go back there right now and ask him to be your loverboy.”

Jaebum takes it back. Jinyoung is not a friend. He is the devil himself! He scowls.

“I called you for help, not for you to make fun of me.”

“And I’m helping!” Jinyoung exclaims with dramatic flourish, a look of hurt on his face. “You wound me with your doubt.”

And really, there’s nothing else Jaebum can do after that except kick Jinyoung out to the curb and promise him that he’ll never see the inside of his apartment again. Jinyoung doesn’t seem to care, the way he’s still cackling uncontrollably as Jaebum wraps his fingers around the collar of his shirt to physically toss him out. He’s clearly unhinged. It must be all the pollen!

But after he’s gone, Jaebum finds himself seriously weighing his suggestions. Not the second, definitely, but the first bears consideration. He _could_ up his patronage of the little flower shop—not every day, he’s paid well, but not that well—and put himself in the vicinity of Yugyeom.

And then a flash of brilliance strikes him. He could even give _Yugyeom_ the flowers! Why not? He has to like them, or he wouldn’t work as a florist.

With a determined nod, he sits at his desk to draw up a budget sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed a lighthearted distraction from all that's happening in the world rn
> 
> (there will be a last part but when i actually write it is the eternal question)
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
